Songs from the Future
by OokamiOngaku
Summary: She expresses her feelings with music in a language he can't understand. He can't seem to stay away. The music is only an excuse. Sess/Kag. Drabble series. WIP.
1. Chapter 1: Misery

**A/N**: So, this will be a somewhat long Sess/Kag drabble series (I predict 20-ish chapters if I don't go completely insane). I already have a few chapter typed up, but I want to space out the posting so I can finish the rest in a reasonable amount of time. I have no set word count for this series, and I have almost all of the songs picked out. I won't tell everyone to not send in their playlist picks and what they think should go in, because I may decide to take your song to heart (and give you credit for the idea). However, I'm horribly picky, so no puppy-dog eyes when I make no mention of the incredible song you may or may not recommend to me! :)

Each chapter will have the name of the song and artist mentioned at the bottom of the page. This is not a songfic for two reasons:

1) I had a bad experience with song lyrics in a fic before. My shame has only once been greater.

2) I don't own the rights to the songs, yadda yadda.

There _is_ an actual plot to the story, not just random songs being thrown around.

All right, on with it!

* * *

**Misery**

* * *

The taiyoukai raised a silent brow in question.

Kagome, seeing him look from her ears to her hand, took out one headphone and held it out to him, coming closer than she ever had.

"It's music from my era," she explained quietly, suddenly unsure why his assurance in her taste of music mattered to her.

"Hn," he replied, delicately lifting the white ear bud between his thumb and forefinger.

As he lifted the object a little closer to his ear, he frowned.

Kagome was impressed that she had gotten a reaction out of him at all, even if it was a less than pleasant one.

"What is this language?" he demanded.

Kagome's cheeks turned pink for some unknown reason.

"It's called _English_. It's spoken all over the world in my time."

_Though not everyone appreciates American music the way I do_, she thought, grinning.

Seeing her lips quirk, Sesshomaru asked her, "And what is the meaning in this song?"

"Um…" she hesitated, cheeks moving past pink and threatening something much rosier.

"Well," she tried again, "it's sort of about a man who wants a woman, but she's too stubborn to see that she's who he wants."

"Hn," he answered her again, giving her a pointed look that she didn't understand.

So instead, she told him, as she fiddled with the settings, "I have more songs, if you want to listen."

* * *

"Misery" by Maroon 5


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

And here's the next installment! I'll be posting every few days, so don't despair! As I said in the first chapter, it's to pace myself, and give me time to work through the chapters as they come to me.

Now off to parley with the plot bunnies...

* * *

**Friends**

* * *

"Is this more of your _Eenglesh_ music, miko?"

Kagome glanced up from her place of solitude. After her usual blowout with Inuyasha, Kagome had gone off to be by herself, not being near enough to the Well to be able to go home.

"Oh. Yes," she told him belatedly.

"Hn," he responded simply.

Wordlessly offering him an ear bud, Sesshomaru surprised her by stooping down next to her to sit. Kagome's heart thudded when she felt his left arm – recently returned – brush against her side.

Taking the proffered headphone, Sesshomaru held it up as Kagome made the song start from the beginning.

As it began, Kagome kept an eye out for his reaction. When his eyelid twitched, she had to restrain herself from giggling.

He kept his look of distaste – and his opinions – to himself until the song came to a close.

Failing to hide her grin, Kagome took back the bean-sized object, waiting for him to ask. She didn't have long.

"What was the meaning in that…_music_?"

Turning the device off, she slowly wrapped the headphones around the music player.

"It's about a woman," she began, "who doesn't care that the person she wants is bad for her. She doesn't care about his past lovers, his past actions…and she doesn't want to be _just_ friends."

Finding herself turning red, Kagome blinked, trying to shake the feeling of embarrassment, confused as to why she felt embarrassed in the first place.

"And that message is conveyed in such a song?"

She chuckled at his tone.

"What's the matter, my lord?" she asked him, getting to her feet. "You don't care much for the lady's singing?"

* * *

"Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga


	3. Chapter 3: Sing With Me

Aaand here's the third installment! I'll also be updating my Dokuga just as soon as I've posted here, so you can pop over there too if you so desire. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sing With Me**

* * *

Kagome smiled to herself as she took out the mp3 player. Without fail, Sesshomaru had managed to find her the last several times she had gone off to listen to her music. She was hoping that this time would be the same.

_I can't wait 'til he hears this one!_

Having stopped early for the day, she indicated to her friends that she was going off to listen to her strange device.

Not far from camp in case there was trouble, Kagome began fiddling with the object, waiting for the familiar feel of the taiyoukai's youki.

After ten minutes, Kagome tried to keep herself from feeling disappointed. After all, why would he drop everything to come and listen to some foreign, futuristic music with her?

Sighing, she hit the play button anyway, letting her head droop as she pulled her knees to her chest in an effort to get comfortable.

As soon as the guitar came in with soft tones, a pair of black boots settled in front of her line of sight. Grinning, Kagome paused the song to look up.

Without invite or preamble, Sesshomaru settled next to her, and held out a hand imperiously.

Handing over her right headphone, Kagome began the song again.

She'd intended to watch him for his expressions, but once the song began building higher and higher, she let her eyes close, her foot unconsciously tapping out the rhythm. She didn't notice Sesshomaru's surreptitious glances her way once her head began swaying from side to side.

As the last of the chords died, Kagome turned the mp3 player off, and looked to the great Dog Lord for his reaction.

Handing back the ear bud, their hands touched. Feeling a little bit of heat flame up in her face, Kagome took her time winding the headphones back around the black box.

Sitting back, head against the tree trunk she'd chosen, she looked at him, waiting.

"Well, miko?"

Eyes sparkling, she said, "It's about living your life for the moment." Shrugging, she added, "I find it sort of inspirational."

"Hn," he hummed in an almost agreeable tone.

"You look like an Aerosmith kind of guy, if you don't mind my saying," she told him, a smile stretching her face.

* * *

"Dream On" by Aerosmith


	4. Chapter 4: The Death of Me

So, I'd originally intended to have this out earlier today, but had a last minute outing I couldn't miss (a one time only class type deal). Anyhow, here's the next chapter, so let me know what you guys think! I should have the next update by Tuesday, or thereabouts.

* * *

**The Death of Me**

* * *

It was several days before Kagome could squeeze in time to listen to music. While journeying, she'd began putting together a playlist for the stoic demon lord, hoping that he would show for a fourth time. She wasn't sure why he happened to be around when she was playing her music, nor did she really care. She was just excited to have someone from this era finally listen to her music. The others had been reluctant after the first, ill-chosen song she had asked them to listen to. Not even Shippo would stick with her now when she went off by herself.

_Which is a good thing, I guess, since Lord Sesshomaru started turning up._

Nearing twilight, the group settled in to camp for the night. After dinner and a bath, the sun had set, and Kagome was anxious to see if the taiyoukai had turned up again.

She blushed.

_Now I'm just making it sound like he's following me, or something_.

As she stood to go off a small distance, Inuyasha grunted at her to take her bow and arrows. Nodding, she took weapon, ammo, and music player into the wooded area nearby, in far enough that the others hopefully wouldn't hear her interaction with Sesshomaru.

Kagome had no idea if the others knew what was going on. She didn't think so, since she hadn't been chewed out by a certain dog-eared hanyou for it. If she could, she wanted to keep this a secret for just a while longer. Being in such a small group for so long made her feel as if all of her privacy had been stripped away, so having even a little secret was a relief.

Settling in with her back to a solid object, she kept the bow and arrows close at her side. As the mp3 player lit up in the darkness, she looked around, searching visually and metaphysically for the Lord of the West.

Remembering that, for the last several times, he hadn't shown until the music began, Kagome switched to her song of choice for the night, thumb held at the ready over the pause button.

A light scuffle on her right had her hovering thumb click the device.

She waited until he was situated, each of them with a headphone, before she restarted the song.

Even though it was difficult to see in the darkness, she watched Sesshomaru as his claws began tapping out a staccato against his one upraised knee.

She found herself matching his motions.

After the song died, she killed the mp3 player, still mindful of the battery.

Not even waiting, she explained to him as she tucked the device and ear buds into her jacket pocket. "He won't let her try to stifle their feelings towards each other, because he's enthralled by her, and he feels like they don't have much time. He…wants her. Almost," she told him, looking away, "like a predator wants prey."

His claws found a beat against his knee without music.

"Hn."

* * *

"Time Is Running Out" by Muse


	5. Chapter 5: An Ounce of Peace

Due to some rearranging in the story, I technically do _not _have the next chapter ready for the next posting; chapter 6 became chapter 10, and...it's just kinda messy. And I have a full plate this week, so the next update might come (at the latest) on Sunday. My apologies in advance! :S

Onward!

* * *

**An Ounce of Peace**

* * *

She could feel the strain on their friendship, and it was taking its toll. Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha, and his uncertainty, were pressing her into an emotional corner, and she didn't know what to do about it.

Except try to purge the feelings with music.

She was glad she listened to songs in a language the others couldn't understand, though that didn't really matter, as the music could speak for itself without the lyrics.

Now it was rare that she had a moment, even at night, to slip away for some solitude, especially with Inuyasha enforcing his will that she not go off and listen to "that dumb shit" and get herself killed.

But tonight, she just didn't care. She needed some Kagome Time, away from the others. And though she felt a pang of guilt at thinking of Sango, Kagome hardened her resolve, stepping away from the fuming half-demon.

She picked out a song that was in equal tones sad and angry. She hadn't even given a thought to Sesshomaru until he stood before her.

Staring up at him with a tired expression, Kagome hesitated to offer him a headphone. This was supposed to be her alone time, wasn't it? The time she needed to feel better about things?

But the _expectancy_ she could feel coming from him in silent waves had her pop out the ear bud.

They sat together, Kagome a little stiffly. But as the song played out, Kagome managed to relax a little.

"I think she makes him feel guilty," she told Sesshomaru once the song had ended, "because he hasn't…hasn't done right by her, and he hates that. But he needs her."

Instead of giving her the ear bud back, Sesshomaru began toying with it. Kagome watched in rapt attention at the unusual gesture, whispering what she had intended to finish with.

"Even though I think he wants her to hate him."

* * *

"Hate Me" by Blue October


	6. Chapter 6: Take Your Aim

**A/N: **Yay, a new chapter! Still not sure if I've smoothed out the edges well enough, but it's gotten to the point that I've reread it so many times that I can't find the flaws I feel are there :P I also really want to thank everyone for the positive reviews and encouragement so far! *Oscar speech moment* I feel so lucky to have so many people supporting me, especially my fans, who got me to where I am today! (lolol)

Two notes before the adventure begins again:

1) I'll be going on vacation this Friday (August 16th), and won't be back until the following Monday. I normally post on Saturdays, and I _would_ just push that chapter back. But since I did that this week, I think I may still push it back, but I'll give you guys two chapters next Tuesday (the 20th) as an apology. :)

2) I don't suppose anyone knows how to respond to reviews on Dokuga? I feel awful that I haven't responded (and that I've been lax about that on here as well).

Anyhow!

* * *

**Take Your Aim**

* * *

Sweat poured down the sides of Kagome's face as she lined up her second to last arrow. From the corner of her vision, Inuyasha was noticeably staggering as he wielded Tetsusaiga. Sango was using Hiraikotsu as both a shield and an awkward crutch, and Miroku was desperately tossing ofuda between swings of his staff.

The scorpion-youkai was fresh as a daisy.

Kagome let the arrow fly. She whooped as it hit the scorpion in its leftmost eye, just a few inches short of where the jewel shard sat in its head. The scorpion roared, pounding its pincers against the ground. Its remaining eyes glinted furiously at the miko.

Kagome's stomach churned as the outraged scorpion scuttled past the others towards her. Fumbling, she notched another arrow, commanding uncooperative arms to do this last thing. She thought she heard Inuyasha call out her name as her ears tuned out the world around her to focus on the staccato beat of her heart. She was too far from the others for them to save her.

The rhythm in her body brought a song to the forefront of her mind, and the lyrics stood out in harsh relief. Her mind fast forwarded to the chorus, and a chill ran down her neck and shoulders. Kagome stood straighter, eyes narrowing.

"I won't fall," she whispered with the lyrics. The scorpion jumped those last few feet towards her.

Kagome gave a war cry, releasing the arrow into the youkai's mouth.

It exploded in shower of light and ichor.

She let herself drop to the ground, giving herself just a moment to catch her breath before crawling to the remains to scoop out the shard.

Kagome was almost too tired to care that she had bug bits in her hair.

Almost.

* * *

After a well-deserved wash at the inn of a very grateful village, Kagome wondered out towards the nearby woods. She had bathed alone tonight, and was hoping that Inuyasha would think she was taking extra-long to soak rather than to listen to music.

She pulled the guest yukata tighter over her legs as she leaned against the least gnarled tree in the grove. From her toiletries bag, she dug for the mp3 player, eager to hear the song that had given her that shot of adrenaline earlier.

She hadn't even turned the thing on when Sesshomaru was just _there_ in front of her. She flinched.

_I didn't even sense him!_

The Dog Lord raised an eyebrow, but refused to comment. He settled quickly next to her, holding out a hand as her surveyed the trees before them.

Kagome rolled her eyes – whether at herself or him, she was unsure – and handed him his headphone.

As tired as she was, her foot still tapped to the beat. She relived those moments with the scorpion, her heart racing once again. This time, there was no fear. She was triumphant, bulletproof.

Once the song had ended and headphones and player were safely stored, she began to tell Sesshomaru about the song.

"She –"

Sesshomaru raised his hand. Caught off guard, all Kagome could do was raise her eyebrows and wait for him to continue.

"One of these words you used as a battle cry against the scorpion."

Surprised for the second time in as many moments, Kagome gave herself a few seconds to understand what he was saying.

"You were there?" she asked. He simply looked at her. Indignation kicked surprise out of the way. "Why didn't you help!" she demanded.

"The situation was well under control," he replied smoothly. Kagome made a disgusted sound, but answered his non-question regardless.

"Yes, I did use a word from the song. When I –" she squirmed, feeling a mix of embarrassed excitement at expressing something personal. "When I was on the field today, just as it was coming for me, I heard that song in my head. It really helped pull me up, you know?"

"Hn."

Kagome quirked her lips, looking up at the leaves above her as they swayed from a random breeze. Sesshomaru glanced at her lips.

He allowed himself to ask, "What is the meaning of the word?"

She turned her head towards him, the breeze lifting a lock of hair from the clip on her head.

"Strong metal," she told him.

* * *

"Titanium" by David Guetta ft. Sia


	7. Chapter 7: A Thousand Hearts

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Posting a smidgen earlier than I normally do. Getting my last minute trip stuff later on today (it's 12 something a.m. just now), and I didn't want to neglect the story! And when no update comes Saturday, just remember:

Two chapter in one day. And one is a pivotal chapter, too!

Special note: **HotaruNoMai**'s birthday was yesterday, so (for the fourth [?] time), HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MONICA! :D

_Chapter warning_: Inuyasha potty-mouth (and author potty-mouth kinda)

* * *

**A Thousand Hearts**

* * *

After a long morning of marching, the group rested around noon in a somewhat-shaded glen. While Sango and Miroku made lunch, Kagome sat on a nearby rock, gathering her hair behind her head, hairband in her mouth as she tried to make her hair more manageable.

A sudden burst of youki had all of them standing. Kagome's hands moved towards the bow at her feet, her hairband still dangling from her teeth.

"The fuck are you doing here!" an irate hanyou demanded.

Seeing that it was just Sesshomaru, Kagome let her weapon gently drop and went back to styling her hair. All except Inuyasha looked at her strangely as she finished twisting the band.

Sesshomaru managed to exude boredom without actually showing any. Looking at Kagome, he told her, "This Sesshomaru comes to ally himself against the evil half-breed Naraku."

As Inuyasha sputtered, Kagome fought not to grin. Sesshomaru had come at a good time. They'd run into a new incarnation that morning, and they were all still sporting bruises.

"No way in fu–"

"We would be glad to ally ourselves with one such as you." Kagome stood tall, looking Sesshomaru in the eye. She bowed precisely, as decorum dictated. Both ignored Inuyasha's shouting and sword-brandishing.

"Kagome," Shippo whispered from Miroku's shoulder, mindful that Sesshomaru would still here, "are you sure?"

"I trust him," she said in a voice meant for everyone to hear.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I will find you again once the sun has set."

Moving more quickly than they could see, the taiyoukai disappeared.

* * *

Inuyasha still hadn't completely calmed by the time Sesshomaru returned that night. A few _sits_ from Kagome had quieted him for a time, but once his brother – _half-brother_, Kagome mentally amended – stepped foot into camp, Inuyasha sprang up, intent on another one-sided pissing match.

Kagome turned to Sango. "I'm gonna go listen to music." The look Sango gave her made Kagome think she might come along. Then Sango looked away, cringing.

_I _really_ should have picked a different song_, Kagome lamented.

Sighing, she stood, not bothering to tell Inuyasha where she was going. She wondered if Sesshomaru would follow, and if he did, how the others would take it.

"Don't care, don't care," she muttered.

She hadn't gone far to find a peaceful spot; though she had little fear of attack with both brothers around, she wouldn't push her luck.

Settled, she scrolled through the list of songs, hoping to find something that would strike her fancy. She sensed him this time, but didn't look up from her perusal. He continued to stand in front of her until she'd picked out something fitting. He sat, and her hand was already in front of him, offering the headphone.

First one, then both eyebrows rose as a strong guitar came in, paused, and came in again.

Kagome couldn't sit still as the song progressed, bobbing her head and rolling her shoulders with the song.

Once it was over:

"He does what he wants, gets what he wants, and he's absolutely unashamed. He's a total badass, and everyone loves it." She paused, then ventured to ask, "What did you think?"

"It was not unpleasant," he told her, handing back the headphone.

"A standing ovation!" Kagome grinned. "You know," she continued, "this song is so _you_ it almost hurts."

Kagome blinked. For a split second, she had seen Sesshomaru's lips quirk upward.

She had to have imagined it.

* * *

"Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood & the Destroyers


	8. Chapter 8: Just Because You Can

Hey, guys! So, I know I said I'd get this and the next chapter out yesterday. I could tell you all about my combined jet lag and friend-in-need emergency, but I won't bore you with all that (though the drama is off the charts with the latter!).

Hope everyone's enjoying so far! Remember to leave me reviews so I can see how everyone feels about it. Or, you know, keep favoriting and adding it to your story alerts. Either or! (Or both. Both is good!)

* * *

**Just Because You Can**

* * *

Naraku had shown himself – or, rather, a puppet of himself – not long after Sesshomaru joined their group. Between tracking, dealing with more incarnations, and an ever-irritated Inuyasha, there had been no time for Kagome to plop down and listen to music.

_Not that I could now, anyway_.

She toggled the lock button several times in the vain hope that the player was just being obstinate.

No such luck.

She sighed, rewrapping the headphones and pocketing the whole mess. Kagome was just glad that they were almost to Kaede's village. She could go home, charge the mp3 player, have a shower without fear of peeping monk, and pretend that she could catch up in her classes at school.

Just as Kagome began daydreaming about fresh towels, her insides _ping_ed. Back straight, she walked a little faster, catching up to Sesshomaru as one of Kikyo's soul-collectors wound lazily around Inuyasha. Kagome refused to look at him as he mumbled something and sprang off.

Sesshomaru said nothing, leading the group a mile further to the village. Rather than wait to talk with Kaede or eat with the others, Kagome made sure she had what she needed before hiking her backpack further up, and giving a falsely-cheery goodbye to everyone.

She had nearly made it to the Well when she saw Sesshomaru staring idly down into the darkness.

Setting down the backpack, she sat on the lip of the Well.

He continued to look down as he asked, "Do you have the black box?"

Kagome gave him a small smile. "I do, but it's out of juice."

He looked at her then, head cocked ever so slightly to the right. Her eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Its power is low, so I need to take it home so it can, um, recuperate."

Sesshomaru nodded once, decisively. "Then it shall not play tonight," he stated.

"No," she said, "it shall not."

She touched the device through her pocket. The last two weeks had been the longest between their clandestine meetings. Kagome felt guilty that she would leave Sesshomaru here without a song after so long.

"I won't be gone long," she told him, trying to avoid the offer she really wanted to give him. She thought of Inuyasha, off with Kikyo, and how he would threaten her 'til his ears turned blue to have her back after two days – no, _two _days – fine, dammit, you can have three! – and Kagome going home quietly in tears or in a rage.

Taking a deep breath, she told the taiyoukai, "My voice isn't that great, but I could sing…something…for you."

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, and Kagome's wavered, trying to keep both of them in her vision as they looked into her.

He gave her a tiny nod. Gracefully, he turned, sinking to sit just a few inches away from her on the Well.

It took her a moment to find something in her mental playlist that she thought she could both sing well and clearly.

Kagome cleared her throat, ignoring the nervousness she felt at singing for the demon lord.

She closed her eyes. The lyrics came easily, and so did the emotion behind them. She thought of the half-demon and dead priestess, and what both meant to her happiness and despair.

Sesshomaru's fists clenched as the meaning in the song became clear. For the first time, he admitted to himself that he wished he had found the miko first.

As she finished her song, she kept her eyes closed, feeling Sesshomaru's stare.

"Terrible?" she asked.

"No."

She rolled her closed eyes, then finally opened them. The look he was giving her was intense, so much so that she spoke without thinking.

"She's begging her to leave them alone, because she knows she can't compete, especially because the person she loves... because the other woman is more beautiful, and could have anyone, even him."

If anything, Sesshomaru's stare intensified. Kagome felt her heart begin to thud in her throat.

"Go home, miko," he told her. He rose as if pulled by strings. As he walked away, he said, still looking forward, "The black box would not have done so well to sing such a song."

Kagome, in the process of standing and grabbing her backpack, nearly fell into the Well.

_Did…did I just get a compliment?_

* * *

"Jolene" by Dolly Parton


	9. Chapter 9: Made To Be Broken

**A/N:** So, this chapter is a bit longer than usual, but I didn't think you'd all mind, especially since it's so pivotal to the story! :) Also, I didn't segue it, but here, Kagome has just come back through the Well after sunset. So, this is three days after the last chapter.

Carry on!

* * *

**Made To Be Broken**

* * *

Kagome's hand clutched at her wrinkled and worn jeans just beneath one stuffed pocket. It was hard to keep quiet. She wanted to scream, wanted to throw something, to cry…

_I won't cry_.

Swiftly turning around, she walked until she didn't think either of them would be able to hear her.

Then she ran.

She let herself gasp instead of cry; it was dangerous to go around with clouded eyes when it was this dark outside. Regardless, she still managed to catch herself on the root of a tree ten minutes from where she'd spotted them together. Hands and knees caught her fall, her left hand taking a bad scrape across the palm.

"Dammit!"

She stayed like that for a few moments before lying down fully, turning her injured palm face up. Any demon who happened by would swiftly learn that now was _not_ a good time.

Kagome thought of the roughness of the ground, the chill of the summer night, anything to keep from seeing them again and again and again. Haori off, juban on the way, and the pasty clam coloring of Kikyo's…

Kagome gagged, close enough to retching that it was only force of will that kept her from reliving dinner.

"Miko."

Kagome looked up quickly, straining her neck to find the taiyoukai's face in the darkness.

"S-sesshomaru-sama?"

He knelt gracefully next to her, and she was unsure if it was in consideration of her position, or for some lordly demon reason of his own.

"You're injured."

Kagome looked down to her hand, squinting. It felt awful, but she couldn't tell how bad it really was.

Sesshomaru held out his hand expectantly. For a dazed moment, Kagome tensed to reach for the mp3 player in her pocket before realizing that he wanted to see her hand.

Tired of lying in an undignified heap, Kagome sat up and tentatively gave her hand to Sesshomaru.

Mindful of his claws, he examined the injury with gentle fingers and a hovering nose.

"It will need to be cleaned and bandaged," he finally proclaimed, releasing her hand in that same careful manner in which he diagnosed it.

Kagome nodded, cradling her hand to her and ignoring the dull, throbbing sting of it.

He rose to his feet once more. "Come," he told her.

Her head snapped up.

"Do you require assistance, miko?"

Kagome blinked, rousing herself to stand. "Um, I can get up myself."

Sesshomaru nodded curtly, waiting for her to do so. She tried not to wince at the soreness in both knees, but they _had_ taken a good hit.

The demon lord led her to a stream nearby where she rinsed her hands.

"Wish I had soap," she mumbled. Then again, the thought of rubbing a bar of soap across her palm made her grit her teeth.

Once she stood, knees protesting, Sesshomaru ordered her to stay put as he whisked away. Kagome automatically went to cross her arms, thought better of it, and held her left arm with her right hand. She sighed. _At least I can still take that test next week._

She blanched as her throat constricted. Tests reminded her of Inuyasha, which reminded her of…

Kagome took a deep breath, focusing on the dampness of her hands.

Sesshomaru appeared once more, holding a small, lidded pot. She waited patiently.

"Hold out your hand."

She did. Sliding the lid in his obi, he dipped two fingers inside the pot. The ointment was a shining gray in the starlight.

With the same care displayed earlier, he smoothed the ointment onto the ragged scrape. The ointment had an immediate impact, soothing and cooling her hand. Only when she let her shoulders drop did she realize she'd been tensing them.

The pot, relidded, was tucked away. Kagome lowered her hand.

"Thank y–"

"Not yet, miko."

Kagome straightened up, and at a gesture from Sesshomaru, raised her hand again. This time, he brought out a long bandage, wrapping it neatly and tying it in an expert knot at the back of her hand.

"Wet it before untying. The ointment will stick to the bandage."

Still in awe that he had done this much for her – as well as been so talkative – Kagome let her thoughts slip out.

"Why do you have that?"

For a moment, Kagome thought he would ignore her.

"Rin."

Kagome smiled, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened just slightly, enough so that Kagome took no notice.

Her knee gave a throb of pain, and Kagome tried to hide the face she made.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Fell on those, too," Kagome answered. She looked down at her jeans, and sighed. At least they were her _second_ favorite pair.

"Why were you running in the dark?"

Kagome felt her shoulders tense, and her head begin to grow stuffy with unshed tears. She opened her mouth several times to say it, but couldn't manage any sound. Fingers cold, she pulled out the mp3 player from her pocket, unwinding the headphones carefully. She handed one to Sesshomaru before she found the song she was looking for.

She took a deep breath as she hit the "play" button, knowing that she would almost definitely be in tears by the end.

The melody began gently, and Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Kagome as her eyes overflowed. The sad tones of the song did not need to be translated, yet she translated them nonetheless as soon as the music had faded.

"He's afraid to show himself to the world, because he's broken. But he still wants her to see who he is, because she's what he's always wanted."

She bowed her head as she accepted the other earbud back. Kagome fumbled with the device, trying to wrap the headphones around the player again. Finally, she gave up, shoving it all in her pocket. She didn't care right now how tangled they would be later.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, just allowing himself to feel the strange constriction in his chest.

"Come," he told her for the second time that night.

Kagome wiped at her eyes with the heels of her hands, careful of her bandaged left.

"Where?"

Rather than respond, Sesshomaru walked past her, slowly enough so that she could follow him, even in the darkness. Unsure whether it was bold, or whether she was too emotionally drained to care, she grabbed one trailing end of Sesshomaru's obi.

Sesshomaru said nothing as they continued through the forest.

* * *

"Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls


	10. Chapter 10: Highway of Regret

**A/N: **Hey, all! Sorry I've been away a while. I may or may not be applying for a real world job, and been doing grown-up type things :O All of which are bummer-ful (unless I get a job, because job = money, and money = shiny objects/books). I will also mention, but not go into detail about, the new plague my family passed to me. I had an interview today, and the only way I got through it was with a butt-ton of cough syrup, Advil, oranges, and peppermint tea. (But I kicked the interview's ass, so it was worth the weird mix of peppermint, oranges, and Naraku slime!)

Now that I'm feeling better and have grown-up junk out of the way for now, I'm going to be cranking these out as fast as I can (probably one every day, or two every other day, whichever I'm in the mood for) until all is said and done. And don't be afraid to pester me if I start to lag!

Very last note, I promise!

Special shout-outs to:

Serena (Dokuga) for suggesting the song used in this chapter. I love it!

X. summergrey .X (ffnet) for spotting a plot point stemming from this chapter! (Also, I know there are no spaces in your name, fanfictionnet is just absurd about DOTS of all things ^^)

And thanks to everyone who's been reviewing (especially LoveInTheBattleField/LoveAndFaith), favoriting, and adding me or the story to their alerts. You're all wonderful! :D

* * *

**Highway of Regret**

* * *

Kagome let her eyes wander across the field, a breeze rustling anything it could latch on to. Sesshomaru leaned against a tree not far from where Kagome rested, watching Rin with mild interest. The little girl in question hummed as she prodded a large golden bloom, her toes wriggling in the dirt.

Kagome grinned.

It had been five days since Kagome had followed Sesshomaru blindly through the forest to collect her pack and sleeping bag from the camp. It was only at Kagome's behest that Sesshomaru told a half-dozing Miroku that she would be back when _she_ deemed it necessary.

Her grin slowly faded. Kagome wasn't sure just when she'd want to rejoin the group. She had a feeling that, when she did, there would be a new addition to deal with.

Kagome let grief wash over her; she'd decided that first day with Sesshomaru and company that it was no good just pushing her feelings away. If she didn't deal with it in the relative privacy of Sesshomaru's group, she certainly wouldn't get a chance to do so with her own. Or at home, since she doubted _he_ – _Inuyasha_, she forced herself to think his name – would leave her alone to think things out.

Kagome had believed Sesshomaru that night when he'd said that they wouldn't be tracked; so far, she was thankful for whatever ability he had to keep the others away until she could work things out for herself.

At the rate she was going, however, she doubted she'd ever see them again.

Rin looked up suddenly, as if sensing Kagome's change in mood.

"Is Kagome-sama sad?" Rin asked, young face pinched with concern.

Kagome looked at the little girl, covered in dirt and pollen. It was hard to hold onto sadness when Rin's eyes radiated such concern.

"Less sad now," Kagome told her with a genuine smile.

Rin smiled, showing off a missing front tooth. Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru had watched the encounter passively, secretly noting every detail of Kagome's expression, as he had since spiriting her away.

As Kagome readjusted her position against the tree, her hand knocked against her pocket. She held still a moment, wondering if she was ready to – finally – listen to music again. She hadn't since…

"Hey, Rin-chan!" Kagome called out. Rin had wandered further afield to investigate orange flora. Rin came scampering back as Kagome began unwinding the headphones.

"Hai, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome held out an earphone to the girl, who took it very delicately between her thumb and pointer finger. It reminded Kagome of how Sesshomaru had handled it the first time.

Kagome's eyes quickly went to the demon lord, who pretended not to be interested. Kagome wasn't that great at reading his moods, but she knew that he couldn't stay away from "the black box."

"How would you like to listen to some music?" she asked them.

"You will sing, Kagome-sama?" Rin seemed excited by the prospect. She seemed to have forgotten the headphone, and had shown no puzzlement over it. Had Sesshomaru told her?

"Not today," Kagome said smiling.

Sesshomaru allowed himself to drift towards them, taking a seat respectfully between them both. Kagome held out her own headphone to him.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I will hear it from your ears."

Kagome's eyes crinkled with her smile. "If you say so!"

Kagome told Rin what to expect as she showed the girl how to fit the earphone into her ear.

"Let's see..." Kagome scrolled, looking for something pretty, soothing, and easy for Rin's first song from the future.

Rin's eyes widened as the piano began, her mouth dropping into a silent "o" as the artist began her song.

By the time the last word faded away, Rin's eyes were moist.

"That was _byootifal_, Kagome-sama!" Rin declared. "But what does it mean?"

Kagome grinned, looking to Sesshomaru. _She stole your line_, she told him silently. Turning back to Rin, she said, "It means that she'll do anything so that the person she's singing to will know how much she loves them."

Rin nodded sagely, gingerly handing back her headphone. Kagome was glad that Rin had enjoyed the song, but still wondered at her lack of awe regarding the mp3 player. Kagome couldn't see Sesshomaru telling Rin about it, but…

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru to find his eyes blazing. Like a fire jumping from log to log, his fiery look seemed to jump to her face, heating her skin.

"Would," she tried to distract herself, looking to Rin once more while putting the player away, "would you like to learn English? Both of you?"

"What the lady was singing? Rin would!" Rin popped up from the ground to bow to Kagome, her new sensei.

"This Sesshomaru," he told her, voice a little too low for polite company, "would also like to learn _Eenglish_."

Inuyasha and Kikyo were the furthest things from Kagome's mind.

* * *

"Make You Feel My Love" by Adele (originally by Bob Dylan)

Once again, special thanks to Serena on Dokuga for the song suggestion, and a "nice call!" to X. summergrey .X on for ffnet suggesting Sess learn some _Eenglish_!

(Also – to those of you who caught the _Emphasis_ reference: +1!)


End file.
